Stitch
by crayonboxromance
Summary: Loki had his escape planned since the moment he noticed a Kursed warrior walking the cells of Asgard. Now all he needs is the perfect mind to mould.


_Been a long time since I wrote a Loki story. I hope I've not made him OOC!_

_ I also hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

She had been punished by the Allfather apparently. The punishment was cruel and outdated, even for the unchanging culture of Asgard. It hadn't been used since the world was much, much younger. Loki barely looked up from his book when she was originally dragged in to the cell next to him screaming. It was the guards joking and leering at her as they forced her to kneel that caught his attention. He watched in detached, quiet curiosity as she struggled vainly against their grip. He wondered briefly what her crime was to cause such force. It wasn't something that bothered him overly until the head guard pulled a thread and needle from the pack hanging at his side. Loki's blood ran cold. He remembered this punishment, bestowed upon him by angry dwarfs he'd offended seeking revenge. What had this woman, a simple servant judging by her clothes, done to have deserved that? The thought seemed to occur to the guard holding her left arm as he stiffened and blanched, "he just said keep her quiet. Surely the cells are-"

"He wants her quiet, I want her silent. Don't question me again." The head guard clearly wasn't above pulling rank, just the type of brute Loki despised. He immediately began devising the hundred ways he could kill the man once he was free. It had become a pastime of his when not reading books. It also helped block out the poor woman's pleads. The guard holding her right arm rolled her eyes, grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. The head guard moved, block Loki's view so all he could do was hear the shrill screams and sobs become slowly muffled. The new prisoner only came in to view again when her body slumped sideways, unconscious. The head guard gave her a fierce kick to the side but the woman never woke.

It wasn't until the night did the woman finally wake again. Time was fluid there with the lack of windows and constant light source from the cells' walls but Loki tracked time as much as he could with the guard rotation. Certain faces at certain times, all distracted at this time, giving him time to observe her, for a while anyhow. Loki was known for his silver tongue and was kept from speaking to the people nearest him whenever it was noticed. The woman dragged herself up almost lazily, as if she had merely been sleeping, to a kneeling position and, to her credit, did not cry. She might have if she were to see herself in the mirror. As it were she kept her gaze pinned to the corner of the cell without blinking. Blood had dried an ugly brown all over her face. There was a gash through her lip, distorting the previously smooth lines, where they'd cruelly torn at her when she'd struggled. Tiny scratches marred her cheeks, almost hidden by the blood and made by a careless needle. Then she snapped her furious gaze, sharp and blue, towards Loki. He never wilted under the heat of that fierceness but instead maintained it with a cool curiosity, as if rediscovering an old, forgotten book in his library. They stared at each other a while until Loki got up from his chair and walked over to her side of the cell.

"What will you do if you are released?" An angry noise erupted from her throat. It was probably the only one she would ever make if her mouth remained sewn shut. Ever so slowly the woman raised her hand, balled it into a fist and punched the cell wall in a movement reminiscent of stabbing, "kill them?" She shook her head. Then she paused and nodded. Her balled hand unclenched and she moved her entire arm like an ocean wave, "slowly?" Once again she shook her head. Another noise came from her throat, this time with just a hint of frustration, as she desperately tried to think of hand movements that would fully express what she was trying to say. "Do you want to know what I would do? I would kill them slowly, make them suffer as you have suffered. Would you like that?" There was vigorous nodding, "I can get it for you." Those sharp eyes instantly turned dubious and the look there asked him to prove it, "give me time and I will get it for you." There was a silence although that was obviously to be expected. After a long while of the woman looking as contemplating as she could manage she narrowed her eyes and looked glaringly suspicious. '_Why_'? Loki almost chuckled, "you are a servant yes?" One slow nod, "I need a servant for when I escape." As soon as Loki had seen what he had recognised as a Kursed warrior enter the prison cells he knew that it wouldn't be long before there would be riots. His escape route had been planned the moment he caught a glimpse of that particular terror. For a few minutes the woman glanced around as if she were looking for an alternative other than siding with the fallen prince of Asgard. Finding none she nodded. Loki smirked. "Now pledge yourself to me."

It didn't take long at all for the Kursed warrior to break loose with chaos breaking at the same time. The woman banged roughly on the cell, begging to be freed. It didn't take long, the men surging for a woman even with the wild taste of freedom on their tongue. Most of them stopped when they saw her face and those who did try and grab were cut down by another of Loki's men. They should never have allowed him near prisoners. It was when the guards began pouring into the room that Loki's plan for the woman was truly put into force.

She walked with fierce intention towards the guard who had sewn her mouth shut. Loki had the pleasure of it all happening in front of his cell. Light, experienced fingers stole a dagger from a fallen guard. With surprising dexterity and righteous fury she ducked, dived and slashed twice, once at his knees and one at the wrist of his sword arm. Whilst he knelt staring at her waist in confusion she lifted the needle that peeked out of his pack. It was then he began to struggle but her hand moved to grip the back of his neck and turned his eyes to face her. For a long moment she glared those sharp eyes down at him, eyes alight with fury and triumphant revenge. The guard tried to turn to look at Loki's lazy and proud smile but she clutched his jaw and forced him to stare at her face.

"She wants you to beg." Loki said mildly. Instantly begs and pleads poured from the man's mouth. She regarded him coldly. A smile spread across her face, stretching out the thread and making her face look grotesque. Quick as a blink she plunged the needle into his left eye and before he could even scream the right one was out too. Then she stepped away allowing herself time to bask in her handiwork before turning to her new master. Loki couldn't help but feel slightly glad that she now belonged to him. "Go. You know what to do if I come for you and you know what to do if I do not." She bowed to him, placing a hand over her heart before darting off to where she knew the servants entrance to be. Before turning to the Kursed warrior who was quickly coming down the aisle Loki allowed himself a moment to give her a new name, claiming her as his,

"Stitch."


End file.
